Becoming
by jfqzx
Summary: Even kings have to start somewhere. Atobe, Atobe Family


**Becoming**  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters:** Atobe, Atobe family  
**Rating:** PG  
**A/N:** For **subrosa_tennis**, longfic challenge, sept '07  
_Summary: Even kings have to start somewhere..._

Sato Katsumi could not deny that her life till now had been very blessed. If one were to ask her to pick out three events in her life that were the happiest, she would say the first would be the year she turned eighteen, and she received the acceptance letter from the university she had been aspiring to enter. She had been so nervous that she had almost torn the letter in the envelope, and upon reading it, was so elated that she screamed rather loudly, causing her parents to dash to her room in fright, wondering what had happened, only to find their daughter lying on her bed crying and laughing in relief.

The second would be the day she got married to the man who was now her husband. Seiji was the son of a well-respected businessman, and their meeting had actually been arranged by their parents, who were working together on a project. Both Katsumi and Seiji were in their mid-twenties then, and engrossed with their respective work then- Katsumi was a dentist in training and Seiji was apprenticing under his father's company- so both sets of parents felt that it would be better to help their children find suitable partners before they ended up in their thirties without ever having dated anyone. The couple had an awkward start, especially on Seiji's part, because he was generally shy around girls, but Katsumi's spirited yet gentle nature helped to break the ice. She never hurried him in their relationship, and the first time they kissed was on their wedding day, and was something that felt surprisingly right, soft and promised a sweet tomorrow.

The third event was the birth of their first and only child. The birth had been a long and tedious one, but Katsumi had been insistent that she deliver their son the natural way, because even though it would mean she would suffer, she would remember the whole process. Seiji had stood by her side the whole way through. Whenever she recalled the shades of pale his face had gone through, and how tightly he had squeezed her hand, she would smirk in amusement. The poor man had certainly been a lot more stressed than she, and at right after the baby had emerged, her husband had promptly fainted. The family loved to tease him about that on many an occasion. That night, watching her two boys sleep peacefully, one grown and sprawled on a spare bed next to her, and the other, tiny and pink and in her arms, Katsumi could not have asked for more that what she had right at that moment.

Two days later Katsumi was checked out of the hospital.

And the Atobe household welcomed little master Keigo.

----------------------------------------

Six years later…

"Ryuu-chan is such a big meanie! Mama…"

Atobe Katsumi couldn't help but suppress a small smile as her son angrily buried his face in the soft cream folds of her skirt. Keigo was a bright child, always eager to learn new things; and he would make it a point to report to either her, Seiji, or both of them if he could, what he learnt everyday.

And when Keigo learned how to read, it was like he had discovered a whole new world. He just couldn't stop exploring even nook and cranny of the written word. Nevermind if he could not understand many words yet he'd ask his parents, teachers, servants, pretty much any adult around him- even business people who came to see his father, who were often surprised and amused at the Keigo's rapidly growing vocabulary- and if they couldn't answer he'd resort to the dictionary on his kiddy laptop. Keigo took a book with him everywhere he went. He'd read in the car to and from school, and till the last second before he had to sleep. It was to the point his parents had to check under the covers and under the bed for any books Keigo might have secretly stashed away.

However, this particular passion of his also made him a prime target for teasing and bullying. Keigo would sit at a corner of the playground by himself, engrossed in his reading, and some of the other children did not take that too well. Teachers would say that Keigo was rather aloof and distant towards his peers, not wanting to play when they asked him too. It grew worse when he entered elementary school, where the kids were bolder and more vocal. The main source of the bullying came from Ryuu-kun and his friends. Ryuu-kun was the son to the director of Sumidacorp, one of the upcoming security company that were proving themselves as tough competition to the Atobe firm.

Katsumi gently rubbed her son's back, trying to soothe him. "There there Keigo, remember what mama told you about crying when this kind of thing happens."

"But mama, Kei-chan wasn't doing anything wrong! Kei-chan was just reading his book and Ryuu-chan snatched it from him! He always does that! Stupid fat Ryuu-chan!"

"Keigo!" Katsumi scolded gently "What did mama tell you about calling other people names!"

"But Ryuu-chan called Kei-chan names too." Keigo protested, albeit muffled by the skirt.

"Still, if you do that sort of thing, that would make you no better than he is. And Kei-kun doesn't want to be like Ryuu-chan does he?"

"N…no."

"Well good then. Now dry your eyes and let mama see that handsome face."

Keigo reluctantly let go of his current safety blanket and looked at her. He bit his lower lip and his nose was scrunched in his efforts to prevent himself from crying again.

"You know, I think Jessi-san has some chocolate chip muffins for tea. Shall we go and see?"

"O…Okay." He sniffed. Even though Keigo was still a little upset, their head housekeeper's muffins were really good, enough to perk him up.

"Last one to the house gets the smallest muffin!" Katsumi suddenly broke into a light run to the house.

"H…hey!" he exclaimed. "No fair! Mama!"

"You'll have to catch me if that's how you think!" she laughed over her shoulder.

Keigo stood stunned for a second, unsure of how to react, but seeing his mother so happy like that made him forgot his previous woes. Atobe Katsumi just had that effect on people. For the first time since he had come home from school that afternoon, Keigo smiled. And when he did, if anyone were to have chance upon that moment, there would be no doubt as to where the boy had got his smile from.

"Mama! Wait for me!" He ran after her.

--------------------------------------------

In Keigo's opinion, his mother's presence in any room or space would make that place the happiest and warmest place on earth. Even though he did not like how the other children treated him, he would always console himself by thinking how much luckier he was than the others to have the mother he had. Since Atobe Katsumi had become a mother, she had negotiated with her supervisors and only worked for half day, so she could pick Keigo up from school on the way back from work. In comparison, many of the other mothers who were full-time housewives just sent their maid or driver to fetch their children. Even though the other kids would tease him about his parents being overprotective and treating him like a child, which they were anyway, Keigo could not resist smirking at them and retorting, 'at least my mama doesn't think that going to spas and planning parties are more important than me!' Of course he said that in his head and not out loud. Keigo was not dumb enough to ask to be punched by one of the bigger kids. Plus, he did not want to mar the perfect face that his mother loved so much. To Keigo, her opinion was all that mattered. And as long as she was there, he did not really care less about what others thought of him.

However, in life, things have a tendency to happen; especially at times when we think is going all smooth sailing- and these things are often not good things. But just because what happens is not pleasant, does not mean that the forces of fate are punishing us because we have done something wrong. Rather, sometimes bad things have to happen to teach other people, to help them grow up and become adults. Often, we go along life taking for granted many things, and it is not until something is taken away from us that we realize how lost dependant we were on it. It is like ignoring a child when he or she throws a tantrum because they will stop when they realize they won't get what they want. It is a hard and cold method, but it has to be done. The catch is that we cannot determine what will happen, or when it takes place. Sometimes, it happens to sometimes it happens too early, sometimes too late, but we just have to embrace it, take it with us, and become stronger. And even though we cannot predict it, there are some of us who will have a slight inkling sense that something is making its way towards us…

Keigo was eight when he had his first nightmare. He woke up and screamed so loudly his parents had dashed to his room fearing that he had been hurt, or worse, kidnapped- the Atobe family had not achieved the wealth and power meant that as well as strong allies, they also had strong enemies.

Both his mother and father sighed in great relief when they realized their son had merely suffered from a bad dream. Atobe Seiji gave his son a pat on the head and retired back to the master bedroom seeing everything was alright, but Katsumi stayed to make sure Keigo was calmed down.

"Kei-chan dreamt that he woke up and n…no one was at home… and… and he searched and searched everywhere, and there was no one. No mama or papa… not even the servants or the dogs. And then this voice kept laughing and saying that mama and papa moved away and didn't want Kei-kun anymore."

Katsumi was stunned that such a young child like Keigo could have such a terrible dream, especially since they were never harsh in their words and actions towards him. "You must have been frightened huh." Keigo sniffled and nodded. "But it was just a bad dream sweetheart. You know that mama and papa won't leave you. We're still here aren't we."

"Yes… but… it was just so scary."

"Will it make Kei-kun feel better if mama stayed till he falls asleep?"

"But won't papa feel lonely? What if he has a bad dream too?"

She laughed. Even though he was still very scared from his dream, he was still good in heart. She patted the bed. "I'm sure papa can take care of himself for a night. Now, go and sleep and stop worrying. Mama will be right here."

"I guess… Goodnight mama."

Keigo did not have another bad dream that night, but that is not to say that he still couldn't help feeling uncannily unsettled.

The event that the staff of the Atobe mansion later referred to as 'that incident' happened a week after Keigo's nightmare. By then, the boy had more or less pushed aside that experience and things progressed as per normal. It started out as a rather odd day. Much to Keigo's relief, Ryuu-chan and his friends had spared him from their routine teasing sneering and teasing as they were busy taking over the shiny new playground set that had been donated by someone's generous parents. Throughout lunch break, Ryuu-chan stood on the tallest platform with his most kingly glare and pretty much forbidden anyone else from playing on it. Though the other kids protested, Keigo was glad that he could be left to read his new book 'Illustrated Myths For Children', in peace. To him, the adventures in his book were far superior to a bunch of silly swings and slides. Even though it might be a tad odd for a child his age, Keigo hated getting dirty.

That day, his mother was late in picking him up from school, so Keigo sat inside and started on his homework. It was unusual for her to be late, but it had happened a few times, so Keigo saw no need to worry. He was proud of the work his mama did. If he was in a particularly snarky mood, he'd sometimes threaten Ryuu-chan back and say that he would complain to mama, who happened to be Ryuu-chan's dentist, and make sure that the other boy's next visit would be uncomfortable. Not that Keigo would ever do such a thing, but there was some satisfaction in seeing Ryuu-chan's jaw clench and twitch slightly whenever he brought that matter up.

Keigo was finishing his third worksheet when a familiar blare from a car horn announced its arrival. He hastily packed his thing and ran to the school gate. To his surprise, the one waiting at the gate was not mama, but Fujimoto-san, the family's long-serving butler. "Greetings Keigo-bocchama. How was school today?" The old butler smiled, but it seemed strained and tired.

"It was fun Fuji-san." Keigo replied as he scanned the inside of the car. "But where's mama?"

"Ah, your mama is not feeling well today. I've been instructed to take you home, as she is resting."

Keigo frowned. "I hope mama did not overwork herself again."

When they arrived home, the head housekeeper greeted them at the door. "Welcome back." If Fujimoto-san's behaviour seemed odd, Jessi-san's was no better. Her smile looked even more tired than the butler's, and she appeared distracted. Keigo had to tug on her skirt to get her attention.

"Jessi-san, is it true that mama is sick?"

"Ah, yes, I'm afraid so Keigo-kun."

"Should Kei-kun should go and talk to mama?"

If Keigo's were not so sharp, he would have missed the weary look passed between the two servants.

"Mama says talking to Kei-kun makes her happy, so maybe she'll get better!" He forced a grin to his face, even though he was getting an unpleasant nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. When the silent conversation between the two servants ended, Fujimoto-san nodded solemnly at Jessi-san, and both turned to Keigo.

"Now Keigo-kun, your mama needs rest to I think you shouldn't go…"

"I want to see mama!" He cried, and quickly slipped away, before Fujimoto-san could catch hold of him. He raced to his parent's room, yelling "Mama! Mama! I'm home!" Surely he was just being childishly insecure. Surely when he got there, Mama would be in her room. And she would shake her head and chastise him for being un-gentlemanly, "Keigo what did I tell you about running and shouting like that".

But when he burst through the heavy double-doors, an eerie silence greeted him.

--------------------------------------

"Your results have come back and you're more or less stable. Looks like you've been working a little too hard and neglecting your diet", the white clad doctor reported while scribbling on his clipboard. "It caused your anemia to act up, hence you fainted. You should take better care of yourself Atobe-san."

"I'll take care of mama!" Keigo piped from his position. "Sensei, just leave it to me!"

"I'm sure you will." The doctor laughed and ruffled Keigo's hair.

When the doctor had left of the room, Atobe Katsumi turned to her son. "I'm sorry to make you worried Keigo."

"It's ok mama. Like I told sensei, Kei-chan will take care of mama! Alright, let's go home!" He jumped off his perch on the bed, and went to search the closets.

"Where did you put your bag mama? Kei-chan wants to help you get it."

Katsumi sighed and shook her head wearily. "Keigo. Stop that and come over here."

"But mama, aren't you excited to go home?"

"Of course I am sweetheart, but mama's not going home today.

Keigo frowned and swallowed. His next word was hesitant. "Why."

"Sensei wants mama to rest here for one more night, because mama hasn't recovered enough strength yet."

"I…I see. What about papa, is he coming?"

"You know, papa's currently on an important business trip. Now, if we told him about mama, knowing him, he wouldn't be able to concentrate. So it would be silly to tell him wouldn't it?"

"I guess not."

"Good boy." She patted his head. "One last thing, Kei-kun is a big boy now, and he can sleep by himself right? Mama won't be there to tuck him in today."

"Ok mama. But promise you'll be home tomorrow ok. Kei-kun has not told you about what he learnt in school today."

"Mama assures you she is looking forward to it." Katsumi drew her precious child into a warm hug. "Fuji-san!" she called their butler by his shortened name. He had been standing at the door the whole time. "Take care of Keigo for me alright? Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." She added with a wink.

"Sure can do ma'am." The elderly butler acknowledged with a bow. "Come, Keigo-bocchama. Let's leave your mother to rest now."

Reluctantly, Keigo let go of his mother and left, not able to stop looking back at her room until it was out of sight. Throughout the rest of the day, he could not help but feel that this was not the end of the situation.

-------------------------------------------

"Let me go! I want to see Mama!" Fujimoto sighed and released his grip on his young master's shoulder, and Keigo dashed into the hospital room. The doctor looked at him solemnly. "Keigo-kun. Your mother is very tired now. I don't think you should…"

"Let him be. I'd like to talk to my son." Katsumi said weakly from her bed.

"Alright, but just for a few minutes." The doctor went out, closing the door behind him to give them privacy.

An hour later, Atobe Seiji rushed into the hospital. He was allowed to leave the business meeting a day earlier, on the condition that he cleared up the more important bits of work by then. Part of him was anxious, and part of him furious. Why didn't anyone tell him earlier? If he had not rung home to speak to his wife, he would not have found out that she had been admitted into the hospital! And they had kept it from him for three days! Part of him knew that it was Katsumi's doing- she knew that he had the tendency to get overly concerned and distracted over matters concerning her, and knowing that he was sealing an important deal with another company, she wouldn't have wanted him to worry. Hence she had kept it a secret. But this was too much! She was now in critical condition! Apparently she had caught some virus during her overnight stay in the hospital, and it had developed into full-blown influenza. Gods, couldn't even bear to think of the possibility of losing her.

When he arrived at the room, he found Keigo lying next to Katsumi on the bed, holding her hand and crying quietly. When Seiji looked at his wife, he was had to pull up a chair and sit down in it, or he surely would have fallen to his knees if he were to stand and see the love of his life, with an IV tube trailing from her hand to a drip bag, and she face paler and more weary than he had ever seen before.

"Seiji…"she breathed weakly.

"Katsumi… I'm so…"

"Wait", she said turning to their son. "Keigo-kun your papa is here."

If seeing Katsumi in her current state was shock inducing enough, Atobe Seiji nearly gasped when Keigo lifted his face and looked at him. He had eyebags from not being able to sleep that past three days, and they were red and dry from crying. What frightened Seiji the most was the unreadable expression in Keigo's eyes. They seemed to burn with something dark, and his small hand held tightly onto Katsumi's own.

"Keigo, will you go and sit outside so mama can have a moment with papa?" Katsumi repeated.

"No. I won't." was the firm response.

"Keigo, now, don't be difficult. It will just take awhile."

"I said no!" Keigo protested more vehemently.

"I know that you want to be with mama Keigo. Just let us talk…" Seiji walked to his son and put a hand on his son's shoulder, only to have the boy flinch away.

"What do you know! Papa didn't come for mama… Kei-kun was with her the whole time, so Kei-kun will stay!"

So that was the problem. Seiji and Katsumi looked at each other; Katsumi bowed her head in silent apology, her eyes were tearing slightly. She had not realized that Keigo would take it this way.

"Please sweetheart." Katsumi said firmly but gently. "Do this for mama."

Keigo stared at her with his dark blue eyes, and for a moment, she thought he would relent. Then he mumbled, "Fine", and gloomily went out of the room.

Finally, the couple could be together. Katsumi wearily turned back to face her husband. "Anata…"

On that night in that hospital room, Atobe Katsumi drew her last breath. From her last requests, her husband just held a simple funeral. From then on, it was as the flame of warmth that burnt so brightly when she was alive, started to diminish. Keigo spent the mourning period not really speaking to his father unless it was really necessary, even though Seiji would try to persuade him to talk about the things he used to share with him and Katsumi so excitedly. As time passed, Seiji found an unhealthy solace in his work. If he had been a perfectionist before, he was all the more now, obsessing with the most minute details, and refusing to leave the office till everything have been ironed out. As a result, Keigo too became solemn and withdrawn, having no one to comfort him. The servants could only sigh sadly at the deterioration between father and son, and tried their best to distract Keigo by letting him help in the kitchen, and getting him involved in some outdoor activities. However his smile never reached his eyes, and the mansion became and cold and imposing place without their young master's laughter.

Eventually, Keigo returned to school after having taken a few weeks of leave for the funeral and mourning. To his dismay, Keigo found that the Ryuu-chan and his lackeys were even worse in their taunting that before. If he found them childish and annoying last time, he really hated them now.

One day, when Ryuu-chan had deliberately walked into him and shoved him to the ground, Keigo decided that he had enough. "You better watch it Ryuu-chan, or I'll beat you one day!"

The whole classroom fell silent. None of them had ever challenged Sumida Ryuu and won. Ryuu was a good head taller than most of the other boys, and he was stronger because he played a range of sports.

Ryuu came so close to Keigo that the smaller boy nearly took a step backwards.

"Oh really. And just what are you going to beat me in, twerp?"

Keigo gulped. He hadn't really thought much on that yet.

"Well?" Ryuu demanded, faking a yawn. "I'm waiting. I don't have all day to indulge a loser like you."

Keigo scanned the room frantically, until his eyes rested on someone's racket bag in the corner.

"T…tennis." He gulped. "I challenge you in tennis."

Deathly silent for a moment, and when Ryuu raised his hand, Keigo thought that the other boy would punch him. Maybe it would be better, because Keigo never had any proper training in tennis. His parents had tried to teach him during holidays for fun, but Keigo had never desired to pursue it seriously. Still, it was the only sport he could play decently, that wouldn't involve any sort of body contact with Ryuu, which he definitely did not want. Of course, he also had not thought that Ryuu would actually agree to the challenge. It was already obvious who would win.

Ryuu brought his hand down and Keigo's shoulder, hard. The taller boy smirked. "Tennis is it then. But I warn you, I'm going to pummel you, and you won't have you dear mommy to run to this time."

Keigo was about to make a snide retort, when Ryuu's next words made him stop. "You know, my mommy told me that when people die, they are still watching you from up there, wherever it is."

_Is that true? Is mama up there watching me?_ He stared out of the window into the cloud-filled sky. _Mama, if only you were here. You'd know how to get me out of this mess…_

They were in the courts, Keigo nervously clutching a tennis racket that a classmate had graciously lent him, well, not so graciously as said classmate had told him, "You're being silly Keigo, Ryuu-chan is going to kick your ass. Get out of it while you still can."

Keigo found himself remembering some his mother's last words to him…

_//"Keigo," his mother had said as he knelt by her side, "I want you to promise that you'll be strong for mama and papa. Be strong for yourself. Because in the end it is you who will have to decide what you want to do."_

"W…what are you saying mama… you'll get better won't you." He tried to sound positive, but in his heart, he knew the truth. "But what will Kei-kun do when the other children say mean things to him."

"It'll be hard. But then you'll just have to show then that who is better. I believe in you Keigo. You have been brought up well enough to know what to do. It's just that mama has been there all this while so you don't believe in yourself so much. But mama knows that Kei-chan can stand above it all if he wants to. Do you promise me that Keigo? Will you be strong?" Katsumi was growing weaker by the minute, and her voice was strained.

"Yes mama! I'll try my best. I promise!" He sobbed.//

"Are you done yet? Whatever you're daydreaming about, it's too late to reconsider, squirt." Ryuu's impatient voice jolted him out of his thoughts. Keigo glared at him, annoyed, but Ryuu was oblivious to it. "Afterall, you challenged me. You're the one whose so desperate and want to show everyone what a loser you are including your mother up there…"

"I…I won't lose."

Ryuu stared at him for a moment.

"What did you say…"

"I said, I. Won't. Lose." Keigo said more firmly, his dark blue eyes not leaving his opponent Ryuu was silent for a moment, as if he was stunned. Then, he grinned wolfishly.

"Heh, confident aren't we. Well, let's see if you can actually keep your words. Since you just lost your mother, I'll be nice allow you to serve. Catch."

Keigo caught the green ball tossed to him. He bounced it a few times before tossing it into the air. _Well, here goes nothing..._

Later…

Ryuu yelped as he just barely managed to avoid the ball nicking his fingers. His racket cluttered to the ground, knocked out of his hand by the unexpected force of Keigo's last counter-hit. The ball then bounced off the ground, securing the round for Keigo, and seemed to fly back towards him, but hit the net and dropped to the ground.

The game had ended, and both boys were drenched with sweat and gasping for breath. At first, it had seemed that Ryuu would win, his strokes were strong and Keigo could feel slight vibrations up his arm every-time he hit something back. But Keigo just held onto his racket for dear life, till his knuckles turned white, and pushed himself to catch each ball, even though his lungs and legs were burning. Eventually, his persistence gave him the upper end as Ryuu seemed to get tired. Clearly the other boy had not expected Keigo to last for this long. Ryuu was taller and heavier, compared to Keigo's lithe and smaller body, making the latter more agile and quick to react.

Keigo forced himself off the ground and went to help Ryuu up, because that was only polite after such a game. But Ryuu knocked his hand away and looked into Keigo's eyes with a mixture of what appeared to be amazement, and fear. "What the crap are you. Some kind of monster?"

"I'm not a monster!" Keigo exclaimed, offended. He was about to throw and insult back, but remembered his mother telling him how it'd make him the same as Ryuu, and realized how it'd just bring them back to where they were before.

So Keigo looked down at the other boy, then raised his head to look at the blue sky. It was time.

His heart thumped in his chest from the rush of excitement, and he raised his arms into the sky. _Mama, I hope you can hear me._ In a voice loud enough for everyone watching to hear, he said, "I am Atobe Keigo."

-----------------------------------

Seven years later…

"Hyoutei! Hyoutei! The winner will be Hyoutei!"

Atobe Keigo smirked as he confidently stepped onto the tennis courts. With a simple flick of his hand, he got the three hundred strong Hyoutei tennis club and its supporters to start the school's signature victory chant.

"Hyoutei! Hyoutei! The winner will be Atobe!"

Another flick and he got both chants to synchronize in a fevered chorus.

He spread his arms out, and tilted his head to the sky. He closed his eyes for a moment and reveled in the fevered frenzy of the crowd.

Just like all those years ago, his heart pounded with anticipation of the thrill that awaited. But the difference this time was that they were all cheering for him, captain of the Hyoutei Gakuen tennis team. It was amusing to think that many people that used to tease him in elementary school now practically worshipped the ground he walked on. But it was to be expected. Karma traveled in a circle after all, and everyone deserved what they got.

When he had enough, Atobe raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. The crowd fell silent immediately.

"The winner will be I!" he declared, and artfully flung his jacket away, causing his fans to go berserk. _Hmph, they're really like sheep aren't they, flocking to the strongest leader…_

"Are you done yet." A deep voice broke his reverie. And for and instance, he was taken back seven years ago and facing Sumida Ryuu.

But when he looked across the net and met Tezuka Kunimitsu's steely gaze, he knew that this would be far better than proving himself against some worthless playground bully.

"Ah." He acknowledged. "I'm ready."

When they had gone to the start positions of their respective court-sides Atobe smirked and looked up at the sky. _I hope you are watching, mama, because today I have a promise to keep._

And indeed he would, because after all, he was Atobe Keigo.


End file.
